


164: “You don’t get to pick and choose. You’re stuck with me.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [164]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dahyun is a perfect girlfriend, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Sad Sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	164: “You don’t get to pick and choose. You’re stuck with me.”

**164: “You don’t get to pick and choose. You’re stuck with me.”**

* * *

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this. I’m so sorry. I hate myself for doing this to you.” Sana cried. 

“Sana-” Dahyun tried to interrupt but Sana shook her head curling her body into it’s tighter ignoring her girlfriend attempts to comfort her.

“I should have never brought you home that night. I should have just let you walk out that night and never interrupted your life with this.” Sana added wiping her face ignoring the blood staining her hands.

“Listen up, princess,” Dahyun ordered as she grabbed Sana’s head forcing her girlfriend to look at her. Dahyun could swear right then and there Sana never looked more beautiful even with her eyes bright red instead of their soft caramel brown, mouth strained in blood and ink black hair all over the place. “You don’t get to pick and choose. You’re stuck with me. The same way I’m stuck with you. I love you regardless of this. Your still my princess Sana, no matter what.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too."


End file.
